


7 Days

by dogonplurk



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Bottom Crowley (Good Omens), M/M, Sweet, Top Aziraphale (Good Omens)
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-12
Updated: 2019-09-12
Packaged: 2020-10-17 03:08:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20613959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dogonplurk/pseuds/dogonplurk
Summary: 在噗浪上連續七天寫的小段子，每一段都很短很短，但都是AC小甜餅><---互相暗戀6000年，但表明心意後才開始熱戀期。---





	7 Days

第一天--

「等、等等...阿茲拉斐爾...！夠了、啊...！」克羅里無助的緊抓著床單，他的臀部無助的被拉高，必須一次又一次的接受情人的頂入，惡魔舒服的粗喘，發出帶有嘶聲的呻吟，他雙腿發軟，腰部發酸，腦子裡負責思考的區塊在高潮時完全當機，幾次下來，已經拒絕再次開機運作。「阿...阿茲...哈、我夠了...啊、」感受到體內再次被灌入熱液，克羅里的臀部才溫柔的被放回床上，體內的液體已經滿載溢出，他能感覺到自己的股間現在肯定亂七八糟，但罪魁禍首還忙著在自己背上留下紅痕，對方說要用這些印記在自己背上畫個愛心，算了，隨便他，天使的惡趣味...。

第二天--

「阿茲拉斐爾，餵我，餵到我嘴裡。」惡魔張著嘴，靈活的蛇類舌頭伸出，像是在冬天要接著從天而降的雪花的小孩，「全部都給我…。」他的情人也沒有讓他失望，把白色的液體全部射到了他鮮紅的口腔裡，嗯…也許漏了幾滴在嘴角與臉頰。「你知道這不夠我吃飽，天使。」克羅里把天使的愛液在口中細細品嚐了一番才吞下肚，「我還有另一張嘴等著你餵，親愛的天使。」

「你這隻好色的老蛇…。」天使完全脫下自己的褲子，並且整齊的摺好放在一旁的櫃子上，「那就好好張開你另一張嘴。」

第三天--

「嗯...？」愛好睡覺的惡魔捨不得睜開眼查看，因為不用想也知道是誰頑皮的手在來回撫摸自己毫無布料遮蓋的大腿，昨晚歡愛完後就直接睡了，連內褲都還沒穿上，「我醒了...早餐吃什麼？」克羅里慢慢打開一隻眼睛，適應亮光後就看見他的天使躺在自己面前，用充滿愛情的眼神看著自己。

「早安，我親愛的男孩。」天使又靠近了惡魔一點，剛睡醒的惡魔誘惑力十足，可口的像是蜜糖吐司上的糖粒。

「你那隻不乖的手告訴我...我就是早餐？」惡魔咬著下唇微笑，那隻調皮的手已經伸到自己的股間，用手指摩挲那微微紅腫的穴口，「你真是貪心，阿茲拉斐爾。」

「因為早餐是一天之中最重要的一餐？」阿茲拉斐爾露出無害的可愛笑容，因為他的惡魔無法招架這個表情，他的惡魔就是這麼寵他。

「直接進來，阿茲拉斐爾...。」惡魔修長的四肢纏上了棉花糖一般的天使，瞬間把距離拉近到零，惡魔調整了一下位置，讓天使的充血的下身就抵在他的穴口，肉穴下意識的一張一闔，期待著被頂開的快感，「把我當成你喜歡的可麗餅，替我淋上你的奶油...。」

「你知道我射出來的不是奶油吧？」阿茲拉斐爾還是弄了一點潤滑液在手上，先伸手指進愛人的體內。

「有夠沒情調...。」克羅里把臉埋進天使的脖子裡，腰部配合著翹高，「你什麼時候能說些色情的話，阿茲拉斐爾。」

「噢...呃、我要把我的卡士達醬灌滿你的泡芙，這樣嗎？」阿茲拉斐爾歪了一下頭，「嗯...我喜歡泡芙。」

「算了，你還是趕快操我吧。」

第四天--

晚上的蘇活區，狹窄的小巷，一輛賓利停在巷子裡，兩側的牆壁與賓利的後視鏡只有一根手指的距離，這種情況，不是駕駛技術高超，就是兩旁的牆壁知道該閃躲什麼樣危險的車。  
更正，不停搖晃的車。

「阿茲、阿...」克羅里又細又長的雙腿環在天使的腰上，車上的空間太過狹小，他沒辦法伸展他的腿，「你的屁股...啊、別再撞、我的方向盤了...嗯、」斷斷續續的句子間夾著喘息，他的天使不給他說完句子的時間。

「噢，這是什麼色色的話嗎？嗯、來提高情趣...？」天使整個人壓在惡魔身上，他得壓低身體才不至於讓頭撞到車天花板。這場性愛來得急，兩人都只脫了褲子，做個快速的擴張後就直接進入，阿茲拉斐爾只能在有限的空間裡挺腰來帶給兩人快感，但讓老賓利的避震發出哀嚎，「呼...克羅里，你還滿意我的...排檔桿嗎？嗯？」

「操...我是認真的、啊...天使、你的屁股再壓我的方向盤...嗯...會壞掉的...！」克羅里仰起頭嬌喘，他一邊享受快感，一邊擔心自己的車，早知道剛剛就到後座去了，「方向盤...啊、」

「但你就喜歡我這樣撞不是嗎？你這輛性感又口是心非的老賓利...！呼...。」阿茲拉斐爾雙手抓著椅背，腰部又賣力的往惡魔體內頂了好幾下。

「我的...方向盤、嗯...啊、去你的...阿茲拉斐爾...！」

隔天克羅里就禁止車震了。  
因為可憐的賓利方向盤上的標誌被撞掉了。

第五天--

「阿茲拉斐爾，你在數什麼？」惡魔慵懶地趴在床上，他與天使剛結束一場性愛，連衣服都還懶得穿，但他的天使卻很有興致的側躺在他身旁，手指在他背上點來點去。

「你背上的斑，像是小紅莓。」天使笑的甜甜的，手指畫過那一個個紅色斑點，能連成一個愛心。

「斑？紅莓？」克羅里瞇眼看著身旁的大型棉花糖，金黃色的眼珠閃過一絲亮光，「你是指…你剛剛在我背上種下的吻痕吧？」

「對啊，它們在你身上好美，就像是撒上草莓糖粒的甜甜圈一樣可口，你知道那種嗎？就是街角那間甜甜圈店裡，淋上糖霜後會撒上的草莓糖粒的那種，尤其剛出爐的那些，真的美味極了。」嘴饞的阿茲拉斐爾吞了吞分泌過多的口水，決定等等就去出門去買。

「我倒覺得像是我赤裸走進森林中，沒有塗防蚊液的後果。」惡魔把臉埋進天使的胸前，用臉頰蹭了蹭天使那有點硬的胸毛，「你這隻巨大的吸血蚊子。」

「我沒有吸你的血，克羅里，天使不吸血，只有惡魔才會吧？」天使伸手撫摸愛人艷麗的紅髮，手指滑過那敏感的後腦杓。

「我不吸血，天使。」懶洋洋的惡魔伸手反捏了情人肥軟的屁股，「但我吸精。」

「我想你吸得夠多了，克羅里。」

第六天--

溫暖的爐火，照映著一個舒服的單人沙發，地板上除了沙發的影子，還有兩個人影，一個坐著，一個跪著。

「克羅里…噢、我親愛的男孩…。」柔軟的天使把背埋進舒服的沙發，鼻樑上的眼鏡已經滑到了鼻尖，手沒有空把眼鏡往上推，因為左手正捧著看到一半的書本，防止它掉到地板上，而右手…正放在惡魔的頭上。「這真是…太棒了，啊…。」阿茲拉斐爾像是在自言自語，因為回應他的只有噗滋的水聲，以及惡魔炙熱的眼神。噢，還有溢出在惡魔嘴角的唾液。

有好一下子，除了柴火的劈啪聲，這個空間只剩下喘息與吸吮的聲音。

「克羅里…哈啊…。」天使發出舒爽低沉的嘆聲，換來惡魔的嗚咽聲，接著是喉嚨發出的吞嚥聲。「親愛的，下次你要吃飯後甜點的時候能先跟我說嗎？我要把書放好…。」阿茲拉斐爾把手上的書放到一旁的小茶桌上，剛剛舒服到差點把裡頭的書頁抓皺了。

「那我現在想吃宵夜了，阿茲拉斐爾。」

天使的手摸進那單薄的貼身長袖，在纖細的情人胸腹上來回游移，最後在胸上的凸點駐留，食指與拇指捏住了凸點，轉了一下，順利的聽見來自情人嬌哼。

「這可不是能擰下來的葡萄乾，阿茲拉斐爾...溫柔一點，用你的嘴...。」惡魔難耐的把自己的衣服往上拉，整個胸膛暴露在天使面前，「算了...我怕你真的把他咬下來了。」

第七天--

天使雙手抓著惡魔的纖腰，不管對方的呻吟是不是在求饒，緊抓著就是猛撞，就算天使的外表與內心都是柔軟的，但能掌握火焰劍看管伊甸園東門的天使，可不是虛名，阿茲拉斐爾往下看著自己與愛人的交合處，他炙熱的下身用力的埋進對方的肉穴，抽出時自己柱身上滿是黏呼的液體，還有來回抽動帶出的煽情水聲以及肉體互相拍撞的聲音。視線沿著惡魔的腰窩慢慢往上，看到有些齒痕的肩胛骨，接著是佈滿吻印的後頸，性感又可口。  
阿茲拉斐爾重重的嘆出一口氣，享受著視覺上與聽覺上的刺激，當然下半身的快感也少不了，人類的身體真的很奇妙，相愛的兩人竟能有如此強大的化學反應。天使腰部的動作依舊，但雙手卻往上滑到的惡魔的胸上，手指揉搓著惡魔敏感的乳首，這就像是惡魔的開關，能讓惡魔呻吟的音調更高更加甜蜜，後穴也更加緊緻。阿茲拉斐爾享受著性愛，這一刻只有他跟克羅里，還有他們之間的愛，沒有惡魔與天使的身分。克羅里甜叫著天使的名字，哭吟著色情的語句，尖叫著射出濁白的液體，最後粗喘著接受愛人灌滿自己的肉穴。

他們滿足的相擁、喘氣，忍不住交換了好幾個呼吸與唾液，讓對方都被各自的愛情包覆著。

這是很單純，很單純的愛，但同時深沉。

\--------


End file.
